Little Miss Oklahoma
by KaguraSohmaRules
Summary: Stan and Wendy's relationship is threatened when a new girl moves to South Park. Warning: Contains OCs, mentions of sexual themes, cursing, and all that good stuff. I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my dad pulled up in front of South Park High, today would be my first day in a new school, in a new town, and in a new state.

"Have fun, Sweetheart." My dad said, kissing my forehead.  
"I will, thanks, Dad." I said with a slight blush, I was fifteen now, I was much too old to be treated like a little girl by my dad. However, I didn't say anything, I didn't want to upset him. He was still upset over the divorce, and the littlest things could make him cry.  
Yea, my dad was super sensitive, but that was one of the many things that made him the best dad in the world.

As I walked towards the school building, I straightened my pony-tail. I felt slightly disgusted when I felt the natural oils from my hair collect on my finger tips. My hair tended to get greasy very easily, I had just showered yesterday, and already my hair was nearly oily enough to look wet.

I walked through the school doors, where groups of students were divided up into little cliques, talking amongst themselves. None of them noticed me, not that I minded though, I hated attention.

I walked until I reached the restroom, I figured that maybe I could wet my hair in the sink, that it would help with the oilyness.

When I looked in the mirror, brown eyes stared back at me. My eyes were nothing special, they weren't a unique colour, and they weren't super large or anything like that. They were just two, average sized, round brown eyes, the only thing that made them slightly less boring, but worse than average, was the fact that my left eye was slightly bigger than my right eye. That wasn't the only asyemetrical part of my face though, my left nostril was also slightly larger than my right one.

I let out a sigh, I hated looking at myself in the mirror for too long, my forehead was too small, my face was too high up, my chin was too big, my lips were too small, my body didn't fare much better. I had a really short torso, like so short the bottom of my ribs were barely an inch away from touching my hips. I also had long, thin, arms and legs, which wouldn't have been bad if I didn't have so much weight on my mid-section. I guessed I was just disportionate all around.

"Hey, who are you? You don't look familiar." I heard a voice say, I jumped slightly and turned around to see who had spoken. I found myself looking at a petite girl with curly blonde hair, large, light green eyes, full pouty lips, the kind of girl that guys went gaga over.

"Oh, um I'm Gretchen, I just moved here from Oklahoma." I said shyly.

"Oklahoma huh? What was it like in Oklahoma?" She asked.

"Pretty boring honestly, I think the most exciting thing that ever happened in my town were tornado warnings, however, no damage was ever done. The worst thing that happened was the sky darkening, and the wind blowing slightly harder than normal, however, that was it. It was pretty entertaining though, seeing everyone on the block run out of their house with their cameras ready to take videos of the action." I said with a slight laugh. That's how it was in Oklahoma, whenever a tornado siren went off, which it did A LOT, there were always people out there with their cameras.

"Oh, we don't really get tornados where, just a lot of snow storms." The girl said.

"Really? It doesn't really snow much where I'm from, it DOES snow in Oklahoma, but not a lot in my area. The weather is pretty bipolar there, one day it could be like 30 degrees, and the next it could be like 60." I said.

"At least you get a variety, it's just snow all the time here, except during the summer when it's intense heat, intense cold, intense heat, that's all we get here. Anyway, I'm Bebe." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, I couldn't believe that it was only my first day, and already I was having a conversation with another student! At my old school, I didn't really have any friends, the only time people talked to me, was when they wanted me to help them with their school-work, however, that all stopped when I found out that they were talking shit behind my back. I may have been a shy, timid, slightly awkward teen, but there was no way I was going to take that shit lying down. I wasn't anyone's bitch, especially not the bitch of a bunch of idiot kids who didn't know which hole to shit out of, and which hole to talk out of.

The bell rang right then, and I let out yet another sigh, I seemed to be doing that a lot today, as I looked at my timetable, I saw that I had History first.

"Hm History, Mr Gas is pretty cool, he does have a tendency to start telling stories about random stuff. Just wait until you hear the one about the time he accidentally found fish porn while trying to look up how to make sushi." Bebe said with a laugh as she peered at my timetable over my shoulder.

"Fish porn?" I asked with confusion.

"Yea! I don't know the details, but apparently, people have sex with fish." She said.

"What? How the heck does someone have sex with a fish?" I asked, feeling both disgusted and curious.

"Beats me, my guess it that some chick shoved a live fish up her snatch and let it wiggle around in there." Bebe said with a shrug before adding,

"But look, we better get going now, I can walk you to Mr Gas' class if you'd like." Bebe said.

"That'd be great, thanks." I said with a smile. When we reached the History classroom, I let out a small gasp, and I had to steady myself when I saw the most exquisite person I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Straight black hair, framed a pale heart-shaped face, and I found myself lost in soft, ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank .SP for letting me use her OC :)**

 **Also, I have NOTHING against Garth Brooks and Joe Diffie, I LOVE their music.**

* * *

I stood there, open mouthed, gaping at the beautiful girl.

"Hi, I'm Wendy, Wendy Testaburger." She said in a velvety voice. When she smiled at me, I saw that she had braces, however, they did not deflect away from her utter beauty.

"H-Hi I'm G-Gertrudith, I mean G-Gretchen." I stammered out, I could only imagine how red my face is.

"Oh my god you guys, the new girl is totally fagging over Testabitch!" A fat boy with brown hair exclaimed from the back of the classroom.  
I felt anger rise up in my chest, and I clenched my fists, I didn't like how he called such a beautiful girl a name like that.

"Be nice Cartman, she's just shy." Bebe said. I smiled gratefully at her, in Oklahoma, gay people weren't well liked, I hoped it was different here, however, I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't.

History was pretty cool, Mr Gas talked about Ancient Egypt, and he didn't make me introduce myself in front of the classroom.

However, in my next class, English, I wasn't so lucky.

"Hello children, we have a new student joining us today all the way from Oklahoma, come say hi Gretchen." The teacher, Mr Garrison, said.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Gretchen, I'm fifteen years old and I like to read." I said.

"Oklahoma's the faggiest state in the US, it has gay country singers like Garth Brooks and Joe Diffie that are from there." The fat boy from History class called out.

"Shut up Fat ass, you love country music, I remember when you cried when Brooks and Dunn broke up." A boy who looked a lot like the beautiful girl from History class said. I wondered if they were brother and sister.

"Whatever you stupid Hippie." The fat boy said.

"Hey Gretchen! Come sit over here by me." A boy with light blond hair said excitedly.

"Thanks." I said, taking a seat in the desk beside his. Most of the students here were so friendly. However, that thought was soon dashed when I saw a boy in a light blue shirt flipping me the bird. Why did he do that? I wondered, I didn't even do anything to him!

"Oh, don't worry about Craig, he flips everyone off." A boy with unruly red hair said, he must have noticed the boy flipping me off as well.

"W-Why does he flip people off?" I asked.

"I don't know, Dude, his whole family flips everyone off." He said with a shrug.

The rest of the class passed without anymore incidents, other than Mr Garrison not teaching us anything relevant to English. I mean, what did Kim Kardashian have to do with English?

"I'm going to marry Kim Kardashian one day." The boy with light blond hair said wistfully.

"Uh, good luck with that." I said before heading to Science class. My heart started pounding when I saw that Wendy was in this class. However, it then came crashing down to my stomach, when I saw her and the black haired boy, the one who I had thought was her brother, kissing.

I spent the rest of the class, with my head down, trying to avoid talking to anyone, I knew that if I talked, I'd probably start crying. I didn't know why I was so upset. So what if Wendy had a boyfriend? It's not like I even knew her that well, besides, there's plenty of other girls in the school.

After another long few hours, it was time to go home.

"How was school, Honey?" Dad asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"It was fine." I said as I ran upstairs to my room to skype with my best friend BJ, I needed to tell her ALL about this.

BJ, or Billi Joe Davis, is my best friend in the entire world. We knew each other since the third grade. When she first moved to Oklahoma, she got bullied a lot for having two gay dads, and since I was constantly bullied for being so socially awkward, we found solace in each other. However, we neve dated or anything like that, BJ is as straight as an arrow.

"Hey Gretchen, how was your first day at South Park High?" She asked when I got our skype loaded up.

"It was okay, I didn't really have any problems except for this fat kid." I said.

"It's not nice to call people fat Gretchen, call them horizontally challenged." BJ said, as she put her dark brown hair into two low pig-tails. She has been wearing her hair like that ever since I could remember.

I responded by sticking my tongue out at her, which she rolled her eyes at.

"So, did you see any cute girls there?" She asked. She is the only one who knows about my sexual orientation, even my dad doesn't know.

"Yes, but she has a boyfriend." I said sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping to see some girl on girl action." She said with a fake pout.

I let out a snort, I knew that she was obviously joking.

BJ is a rare cookie if I do say so myself, she is old-fashioned, yet a little perverted. She's also highly intelligent, I can't remember the last time she made below an A in ANYTHING.

"Well, I better go now, I need to fix Colt and Lilly dinner, my dads are working late tonight." BJ said with a sigh.

"Okay, catch you around." I said as I turned off the computer, with thoughts of South Park High, Wendy Testaburger, BJ, Wendy Testaburger's boyfriend, the fat, I mean, horizontially challenged boy, and Wendy Testaburger running through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, I walked into South Park High, only to see a bunch of kids crowded in the hallway, even though South Park is a very small school, the chaos in the hallway reminded me of noon traffic in Oklahoma City.

"What's going on here?" I asked the kid nearest to me, he had dirty blond hair, and he was wearing an orange coat.

"It's the time of the year when people sign up for after school clubs, everyone is always in a rush, because they want to sign up for the good clubs before they're full." He explained.

"This school has clubs?" I asked with surprise, at my last school, which was about the size of South Park, didn't have any clubs, and the only electives we had were art and leadership class.

"Yea, South Park is really proud of the school, I mean, there's not much to do in this town." The boy said.  
"Oh, well, are you any in clubs?" I asked.

"No, I was in the cheerleading club, but I got kicked out after the coach found out that I only joined for the hot ladies." The boy said.

I let out a small giggle, he reminded me of BJ, once she tried to play football, just so she could check out the hot guys, I'm sure they'd get along great.

"I'm Gretchen." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kenny." He said.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked, knowing that I didn't see him at school yesterday, I am very good at remembering faces, and his I didn't recognise.

"I was dead." He said flatly, causing me to look at him weirdly.

"Dead? Like dead tired?" I asked with my brow raised.

"No, I mean dead, like literally dead." He said.

"If you're dead, then how are you here?" I asked, wondering if he may have Cotard's syndrome or something.

"Oh yea, I forgot, you're new, don't worry, you'll see what I mean soon enough, and just like the other residents of this town, it'll stop fazing you after awhile." He said with slight bitterness and what seemed to be sadness in his voice.

"So, are you going to sign up for a club?" He then asked, changing the subject.

"Oh uh, sure." I said, still reeling from what he had told me, could he really die over and over, so much that it didn't even affect anyone, or was he completely nuts?

I walked over to the bulliten board, glad that the crowd had started to thin out.

"Oh wow, they have a video production club." I said as I saw saw one of the sign up sheets.

"Oh yea, I was in that club before until Craig, the club president, started being an asshole." Kenny said.

"Is that why there's not many people in this club?" I asked, noticing that only Craig's name, someone named Token, and someone named Kevin Stolely were the only ones on the list.

"Yea." Kenny said.

I made the desicion to go back to the video production sign up sheet after I checked out what other clubs they had.

There were the basic clubs, art, drama, music, chess, etc, however, there was also obscure clubs like, the pirate club, the ninja club, the ouija board club, and even a club about learning how to make music with your farts.

"What's up with these clubs?" I asked, motioning my hand at the weird ones.

"Oh, the principal said that the students could think of their own clubs, and that she'd put some up there. I'm still a little disappointed that Cartman's musical farting idea made it, but my porno 101 idea didn't make it." He said.

"You're joking right?" I asked, not believing that someone would actually suggest doing porn for a SCHOOL club.

He opened his mouth to respond, when a sheet of metal came flying out of nowhere, decapitating him.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Wendy's boyfriend yelled.

"You bastards!" The redhead boy I met yesterday then said.

I stood there in open mouthed shock, I couldn't believe what had just happened! Where had that sheet of metal come from? Why did no one seem to even care? Well, other than those two boys, but, I then saw, they were now casually chatting with each other as if nothing had happened.

It didn't make any sense, that someone I had just been talking to, was now lying on the floor, bleeding out, with his head a few feet away from his body, and no one seemed to even care.

"Oh, don't worry about Kenny, he dies all the time." Bebe said with a small laugh, she must have seen the expression on my face.

"Come on, I'll sign you up for cheerleading." She said.

No! Don't do that, I suck at cheerleading, I have the athletic skills of a skunk. I thought to myself, however, I couldn't get the words to come out.

"There, you're all signed up." Bebe said as she capped her pen a few moments later.

"Great." I said with a false smile. This wasn't great, this wasn't great at all.

First, I had seen a kid die, and now I was signed up for cheerleading!

Little did I know that this day was about to get a lot more bizarre.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alien, thank you so much! Your review made me smile :) I'm so glad you like my fics :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy chapter four! I'm sorry if the plot is slow.**

* * *

I doubled over with my hands on my knees, as I panted for air, I knew cheer-leading was difficult, I just didn't know it was THIS difficult.  
"Come on ladies! Get your legs up higher!" The cheer coach yelled.

"Why are we having cheer practice in the middle of the day? I thought it was an after school group." I groaned to Bebe who was standing on my left side.

"Cheer-leading is the biggest sport here besides football, the school ALWAYS makes time for practice during and after school." Bebe said.

"So, we're going to have to practice twice a day?" I asked, trying to not sound disappointed, I didn't want to upset my first semi-friend.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier." Bebe said with a smile.

"Okay ladies, now that the warm up is over, how about we have our newcomers learn a few of the basics." Coach said, pointing to a spot on the grass.

Myself, and only myself, went and stood on the spot where the coach was pointing. Great, I'm going to humiliate myself in front of everyone.

"What's your name?" Coach asked.

"G-Gretchen Cooke." I stammered out.

"Okay Gretchen, I want you to watch Bebe do a herkie, and then I want you to try it yourself." Coach said.  
A herkie? I wondered as Bebe stood apart from the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Ready okay!" Bebe exclaimed, clapping her hands together, before crossing her arms over, and jumping up in the air with her right leg extended in front of her, and her left leg bent back behind her.

"Now you try." She said with a smile.

"Okay." I said with a nervous gulp as I got into position. Needless to say, it wasn't as effortless as Bebe made it look, I barely got off the ground, not to mention my right leg was no where near straight out from me like Bebe's was.

"That's okay Gretch, try it with the other leg." Coach said.

"Okay." I said before trying it with the opposite leg, only to get the same result.

"Just go home and practice it, I'm sure you'll get it down." Coach said with a smile. I found it a bit strange how nice she was being, I'm sure the cheer coach at my old school would have booted me out before I even tried the herkie.  
After practice, was lunch, today we were having tuna fish casserole with green beans, and that gross apple stuff with the cinnamon on it.

"Hey Gretchen, come sit with us." Bebe called, waving me over. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest when I saw Wendy sitting down beside her. No, stop it! She has a boyfriend. I scolded myself as I went and took a seat on Bebe's other side.  
"Hi Gretchen, I heard you joined cheer-leading, I used to be a cheerleader myself before life got in the way." Wendy said with a small laugh.

"Wendy was the captain, but she's also school president, the captain of the debate team, in mostly AP classes, and not to mention she has an after school job." Bebe said.

"Whoa, I don't think I could do that." I said with awe, as I thought back to a time when my cousin had a job at Whataburger after school, but then he had to quit because it became too much for him, he wasn't even in any after school activities either.

"Oh, AND she manages to have a boyfriend in the mist of all that." Bebe said with a laugh. The mention of a boyfriend was like a knife through my chest, but I tried not to let it show,

"Who is her boyfriend?" I asked, pretending like I cared.

"His name is Stan Marsh, he is the most popular boy in this school, he's sitting right over there." She said, pointing at a table where Wendy's boyfriend, the boy with the unruly red hair, the fat boy, and the boy with the light blond hair were sitting.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked her.

"Me? No, the guys here are so immature, I dated a few guys, but it never lasted long." Bebe replied.

"What about you? Any special guys in your life?" She then asked.

"Nope, not yet." I said, not telling her that I was a lesbian, I had no idea how she'd react.

"Hm, well, what do you think about that boy with the red hair? He's Stan's super best friend." She said, pointing back over at Stan's table.

"He's cute I guess." I said with a shrug.

"His name is Kyle Broflovski, he's the local Jewish kid, he also rivals Wendy for the top grades in most of their classes." Bebe said.

"Bebe also had a HUGE crush on him way back when." Wendy said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Wendy! We were in third grade, however, you have to admit he does have a nice ass." Bebe said.

"So um, what about him?" I asked, pointing to the boy with the light blond hair.

"Oh, that's Butters, his real name is Leopold, but he goes by Butters, he's dating a Canadian girl, I can't remember her name, but they've been together since the fourth grade." Bebe said.  
"Wow, that's a really long time." I said with shock, at my old school, kids were getting a new boyfriend or girlfriend every week, there was even this boy who dated EVERY girl in the school, well, except me and a few other girls that is. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that I wasn't on his date list.

"And what about him?" I asked pointing at the fat boy.

"That's Eric Cartman, he's the most racist, sexist, idiotic piece of shit ever to exist." Wendy said darkly.  
"Yea, he's such a jerk, I'm so glad Wendy kicked his ass." Bebe said.

"You kicked his ass?" I asked with shock, she didn't seem the type who would do something like that.

"Yes, he deserved it though, he kept making fun of breast cancer which is a very serious issue." Wendy said.

"Wow, what a jerk." I said with shock, I couldn't believe that anyone would make fun of something as serious as cancer.

"That was back in the fourth grade, he's only gotten worse since then." Wendy said.

"Wow." I muttered. I then breathed out a sigh of relief when the bell rang.

As I walked out of the cafeteria, I couldn't help but to do a little skip of happiness, I couldn't believe that I had actually had an actual conversation with Wendy, and I didn't make a fool out of myself! Maybe moving here wouldn't be as bad as I initially thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"I got good news Gretch." Dad said when I got home after school.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked as I hung my backpack and coat up on the coat hook. It was cold in South Park, like super cold, and the school didn't have a heater for some bizarre reason, so I was glad when I could finally take off the heavy thing when I got inside my heated house.

"Well, you know how winter holiday is coming up?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"I talked to BJ's dads, and they agreed to let BJ stay the two weeks here." He said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic! That's the best news ever!" I exclaimed. I felt really happy, I couldn't wait for BJ to meet Wendy and Bebe!

"I'm going to go call her." I said before giving my dad a hug and running upstairs to my room.

When I reached my room, I happily flung myself onto my bed, and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" BJ answered.

"Hey did you hear the news?" I exclaimed.

"Yea! It's so amazing! You have got to show me around when I get there." She said, sounding even more excited than I felt.

"I actually haven't explored much, but we can check out everything together, from the way the kids talk, Shakey's, Whistling Willy's, Casa Bonita, and Raisins seem like the hot spots." I said. I secretly REALLY wanted to go to Raisins, apparently they used to hire little girls to work there, but after being hit with a lawsuit because of child labour laws, they started hiring girls sixteen and older. Raisins was basically like Hooters, which is great, lots of hot girls and good food, what could be better?

"Gretch? Gretchen are you there?" BJ asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about um...stuff." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up, maybe BJ wasn't the pervy one out of our duo.

"Ooh, what kind of stuff?" BJ asked in a singsong voice.

"Just uh, stuff, nothing important." I stammered out, BJ thought I was as innocent as a lamb, I couldn't imagine how she would flip if she knew what I was thinking.

"Okay, so I was thinking that you should give me your new friends' numbers or whatever, that way I can know them before I get there, so we won't have to go through all that annoying and awkward introduction stage." BJ said.

"I haven't got their numbers or anything like that." I said, feeling slightly bummed, I had been considering Bebe my friend, and I hadn't even thought to ask her for her number! She hadn't given it to me either, maybe she didn't consider us sort of friends.

"Oh, well, you haven't known them that long, I wouldn't feel too down about it." BJ said reassuringly. Sometimes, I think she can read me like a book.

"Anyway, I have to go now, I can't wait until next week!" She squealed. Next week is when winter break begins, that's when BJ will be arriving.

"Me neither! We have so much to do together." I said with a smile before hanging up the phone.

Not even a minute after I hung up the phone, it started to ring again.

"Hello?" I asked with confusion, I didn't recognise the number.

"Hey, this is Kenny." The caller said. My heart stopped in my chest, Kenny, the boy who I saw die today Kenny? That couldn't be possible! He was dead, I saw it with my own two eyes, I saw his head disconnect from his body.

"Uhh, Kenny who?" I asked, maybe it was a different Kenny, I mean, Kenny was a pretty common name right?  
"Kenny McCormick, we met this morning, you were trying to figure which club to sign up for, remember?" He said.

"Is this some kind of prank?" I asked, wondering who would pretend to be a dead guy and call me, and another question, how did they get my number?

"Who is this really and how did you get my number?" I demanded.

"This is Kenny, I told you that I die and come back to life remember? It's a secret how I got your number." He said with a flirty tone in his voice.

"You can die and come back to life? Yea right, next you're going to tell me that aliens exist." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Actually, they do, one kidnapped my friend Kyle's brother once, and they gave Cartman an anal probe." He said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please don't call me again." I said before hanging up the phone. I then shook my head, I couldn't believe all that crazy stuff that I had heard today, people dying and coming back to life, aliens, pretty soon they're going to be telling me that Santa Claus really exists, and that Jesus lives here in town!

I let out a groan when my phone rang again,

"Hello?" I answered, hoping it wasn't another person who was nuttier than squirrel cake.

"Hey cuz, how's it going all the way up there in South Park? I heard it snows a lot there." I instantly recognised the voice of my cousin say.

"Oh hey Maurice, it DOES snow a lot, it's so cold, and the school doesn't have heating." I said.

"Oh damn, I'm surprised you haven't died yet, I mean, you are soo bad in the cold." He said with a laugh.

It's true, I really really hate the cold.

"So, have you made any friends yet? Met any cute guys?" He asked.

"I met this girl Bebe, we have like nothing in common though, but she's nice, and I haven't met any cute guys." I said.

"That's too bad, you need to get out more, then again, your goal in life is to be a hermit." He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, one time when I was twelve, I said that my one wish in life was to be a hermit with guard rattle snakes, and goats to cut the grass, however, goats would rather eat leaves from trees, so I'd probably be better off getting sheep to eat the grass since they are grazers.

"I'll make sure you're the first one the rattle snakes get." I said light heartedly.

"Yea, I'll just jump off a plane and parachute onto your roof, I'll skip the snakes all together." He said.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"Yea, but I'm more afraid of rattle snakes." He said with laugh.

"GRETCHEN IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Dad called.

"I have to go, dinner's ready, say hello to Aunt Martha and Uncle Boris for me." I said.

"Will do, it was nice talking to you." He said.

"It was nice talking to you too." I said before hanging up the phone. As I walked downstairs to dinner, I couldn't help but to let out a quiet squeal, my best friend was coming here for winter break! I just couldn't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wrote this chapter with my friend .SP, I hope you all enjoy :)**

I was so excited BJ was coming to South Park. This great now I won't feel as lonely as I did, she'll meet my new friends. Also she could give me tips and help me out with dating Wendy.

However, there was that one teeny tiny issue where Wendy had a boyfriend. Why would she ever leave the most popular guy in school for someone like me? Besides, she probably doesn't even like girls, maybe I was just wasting my time. Then again, I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was in my dreams, she was even in my mind while I was awake. I couldn't get her long, black hair, her ocean blue eyes, her soft velvety voice out of my head. I needed some way to fix this, I couldn't concentrate, the last test I took, I got a C, I had never gotten below a B before, so that was pretty weird and disappointing for me.

"Hey Gretch!" I heard ring though out the airport before I was tackled to the ground. I saw it was B.J.,so I picked myself and her up. I gave her a tight hug squealing,

"B.J. you're here I can't believe it there so much I want us to do together and we can visit the places around here and-," BJ interrupted me saying "Hold your houses Gretch you can blabber all you want once we get to your home I'm mighty tired,"

"Oh right, sorry." I said with a slight blush,

"So, how's it been going in Oklahoma since I've been gone?" I asked as we made our way to my dad's car.

"I meant hold your horses." B.J. replied,

"It's been great with the town becoming P.C. and having a Gay Pride parade float, but I still miss my best friend," She then pulled me close and ruffled my hair and stopped.

"So what's it been like so far here?"

"Hopefully they aren't becoming overly too PC." I said, thinking about our friend Derek, he is so PC, that you can hardly say anything without him getting all offended over it, it's like you have to walk on egg shells around him. I remember a time, when he got so mad, and got an army of his other PC buddies to attack Maurice and a few of his friends, just because they dressed up like girls for Halloween, Derek said it was offensive towards transgender people. However, when I asked my transgender friend how she felt, she said she didn't see any issue with my cousin and his friends dressing like girls for Halloween.

"It's been good I guess, other than being forced into joining the cheerleading team, also, kids here are kind of..intense, apparently this boy dies all the time, crazy right?" I replied.

"Luckily I love crazy so this will be awesome!" she practically yelled.

She grabs my shoulders saying,

"How about that Wendy you were telling me about?" as she smirked mischievously.

"Wendy's just this really pretty girl with a boyfriend." I said with a shrug, letting out a sigh of relief when we reached my house, I didn't really want to get into the whole Wendy topic right now.

My heart stopped in my chest when I saw Kenny, the dead Kenny, standing there. How was he here? He was dead! Unless he had an identical twin or something. That's it, I thought, feeling pretty foolish, he had a twin.

"Whoa what's Gretch it's like you've seen a ghost?" BJ asked.

"That boy, I thought he was the boy who died, but he's probably just his twin or something." I said.

"Really, then let's investigate what's happening right now and who that guy is," She grabbed me by the hand and starts dragging me over there. It has always upset and puzzled me on how strong she is.

"No, I'd rather not." I said as I struggled against her pull, I didn't like talking to people unless they talked to me first.

There were other people around and BJ being the usually pervert she is started staring the guys' butts personally I find that gross. She went to comment on wolf whistling saying,

"What a fine ass!" But to my shock she wasn't the only one who said that.

Kenny's twin, who apparently seemed to be staring at BJ's butt, said it as well.

"Hey, I'm Kenny, and who are you?" He asked BJ with a wink.

Kenny? Did he just say his name is Kenny?

"Uh, what did you say your name is?" I interjected before BJ could reply.

"Kenny McCormick, we met the other day remember?" He said.

"But you died, I saw you die." I said with disbelief.

"Well remember what I told you before about how I'm not being able to die," Kenny said. I did recall him saying that but I found that unbelievable. I started to stammer,

"But what huh what?" Until BJ interjected and said,

"Cool so you can't die so I guess you were right Gretch about this place being crazy," as she nudged my side with her elbow. She then shook Kenny's hand and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm B.J. Davis,Gretchen's best friend in the world,"

"So tell me Miss Davis, are you single?" Kenny asked with a wink just as the fat boy, Cartman, ran up.

"No Kinneh! You can't date her! She has to date David, they would be perfect together just like Token and Nichole." He panted out, out of breath from running the five feet over here.

"So who's this guy and who is David and he is hot?" B.J asked pointing at Cartman. Good old BJ always as calm as ever.

"He's this Mexican kid." Cartman replied.

BJ then says,

"Wait hold up did you say Nicole take me to her now please," I was curious on why BJ was so interested in meeting this Nicole girl.

"She's probably at Shakey's with the other cheer bitches." Cartman said.

Cheer bitches? Hm is Nichole a cheerleader? I hadn't yet learned all their names yet.

BJ then grabs Kenny,Cartman and me by our sleeves yelling at the two guys. "Come on you two are natives take me to your Shakey's here!"

"Calm down." Cartman growled as Kenny took BJ's hand,

"I'd be glad to accompy you there." He said with a wink.

"Kenny, how could you do this man? I know you're ashamed to be gay, but it hurts seeing you flirt with girls right in front of me." Cartman said with a tear in his head. I gasped, were Kenny and Cartman an ITEM?

BJ started laughing clutching her sides. I'm so confused on why she's laughing at the moment. I asked her,

"BJ what's so funny?" She stops laughing and tells,

"I'm sorry it's just so funny that this kid says they're gay together they're clearly not,"

"H-How can you tell?" I asked with confusion, even though I'm a lesbian, I don't have a gaydar, so I can't really tell who is gay and who isn't.

She says,

"Honey, I've been enough plays,musicals and LBGT places to have a strong gaydar, I can detect a person's true sexuality from a mile away," as she snaps her fingers and she continues to say,

"Also sweetheart your acting is terrible," patting Cartman on the head while he says,

"Ayy!" She then locks arms with Kenny and me yelling "To Shakey's!"

When we arrived at Shakey's I spotted Bebe sitting with a few other the other girls from the cheerleading team. I tried not to let it hurt that they didn't invite me, I mean, I was hardly on the cheer team, and these girls barely knew me.

"Oh my gosh, BJ?" A dark skinned girl with corn rolls said with her eyes opened wide.

"Nichole!" BJ exclaimed, running over and hugging the girl.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked, wondering if BJ had met Nichole on some online site or something.

"Nichole and I are cousins." BJ said.

"How the hell can a Mexican person and a black person be related?" Cartman asked, narrowing his beady little eyes.

"Oh it's simple I was adopted by to gay men Pops is Nicole's Dad's brother and Pa is my father with blonde hair I also have two younger siblings who are twins adopted from Canada, but they're American," BJ rants. I don't know about the others but this is making me confused as heck.

"Hey guys, I've been working on my round off, back handspring, back-tuck, would you like to see?" Bebe asked after BJ explained.

"Sure." We all said with a shrug, following Bebe outside.

"Here goes!" Bebe said with a smile before getting into position, her round off and back hand spring went off with a bang. However, when she got to her back tuck, everything went to hell. Instead of completing the back tuck propery, Bebe misjudged. Everyone let out a gasp when Bebe's head made a sickening crunch on the concrete.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **I am writing this chapter with my friend GE PIP SP only instead of spaces in her name, there are ., the problem is, whenever I try to write her username like that, it craps out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter seven :)**

* * *

I walked into the hospital room, where Bebe was lying there, hooked up to machines.

"The doctors said that she made never walk again." Nichole choked out before bursting into tears in BJ's chest.

"She'll be alright cuz, don't lose hope," BJ patted her back. "How are you dealing with this Gretch?" She asked me

"I have no idea how to feel, one minute she was up and laughing, and now she's here, barely even breathing." I said, shaking my head with disbelief.

"I told her she shouldn't work on that move! I told her it was too dangerous, but she never listens!" Wendy exclaimed angrily.

"Um Raven haired girl please don't get upset with the blonde she just was trying her hardest and at least she got hurt doing what she loves and to get better at it," BJ said very passionately. That's another thing I love about being friends with BJ, she always has feelings inside her filling her with the ability to talk to people the way that I never could.

"Also who are you anyways?" BJ questioned. Crap I thought, she's totally going to spill the beans! BJ sometimes has a big mouth, and she sometimes lets things spill, even when she doesn't mean to.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Testaburger." Wendy said in that smooth velvety voice of hers that made me swoon.

"Ohh so you're Wendy!" BJ exclaimed. Don't say anything, I pleaded internally.

"Yes, you must be BJ, Gretchen talks about you a lot." Wendy said with a smile. I found my heart begin to race in my chest, I couldn't believe that she actually paid attention to what I was saying!

"Really now what did she say about me?" BJ asked. I'm so happy they're getting along, and that BJ hasn't revealed my crush yet.

"Just how cool you are and how much she misses you." Wendy said, causing me to blush slightly

"Did she mention my parents?" BJ questioned. Which made me wonder did I tell Wendy about her parents?

"No, she didn't." Wendy said, glancing over at me.

"Why would she mention your parents? Are they famous or something?" One of the cheerleaders, whose name I didn't know, asked.

"It's because they're gay I want to be open about that incase any of you have a problem with that," BJ said

"Oh, everyone in South Park is open to homosexuality except for that fat loser Eric Cartman." Wendy said.

"Ey bitch!" Cartman snapped.

"Haha you're alright Wendy, don't worry you're right I have a great gaydar and picking up his vibes," BJ said, causing me to giggle.

"Shut up Bitch now come on you need to meet David!" Cartman angrily shouted at BJ.

"Who is David?" I asked, sometimes I have a good memory, other times, it's hard for me to remember what I wore for breakfast that morning.

"This Mexican guy who would be the perfect match for her," Cartman said answering my question.

"I kinda want to meet some other people and I could use some cheerfulness, so what do you say Gretchen?" BJ asked me

"I guess so." I said with a shrug, I was kind of interested in getting some guy friends, I actually had a couple of guy friends at my old school, other than BJ, I didn't seem to get along with girls as well as I did with guys.

"Yay come on let's go Tubby!" BJ exclaimed linking arms with me. I heard Nicole call out to BJ, but BJ was in her own world.

"Uh Bj, your cousin is calling out for you." I muttered.

"Huh?" BJ said, but then Cartman dragged BJ quickly away, surprising me. Then I remembered, that our arms are linked together, and now I find myself being dragged right long with her much to my dismay.

"There he is." Cartman said quietly as he pointed a pudgy finger at a boy with dark hair and a tan complexion.

"HELLO!" BJ shouted, getting the guy's attention. She motioned him to come over, and he does.

So this David it will be nice to officially meet him. I thought when he was just mere inches away from us.

Uh hi." David said, looking from her to Cartman.

"Hi I'm BJ nice to meet you," She said before shaking his hand. I do the same and introduce myself shyly,

"Hi I'm Gretchen."

"So, BJ here really loves tacos and burritos." Cartman said with a smirk.

"Huh?" BJ, David, and myself said in unison.

I knew that BJ wasn't a big fan of tacos and burritos, she only found them okay, her real love was ribs.

"Oh come on, everyone knows Mexicans love tacos and burritos, it's in their dna!" Cartman exclaimed.

"That's pretty racist you jerk!" BJ yelled. I worried for Cartman's safety since I know how bad BJ's temper is when she gets upset.

"Don't be angry at the truth." Cartman huffed.

I was shell-shocked when BJ suddenly jumped on Cartman, and started beating him into a pulp right in the middle of the arcade!

"Come on BJ! Kick his ass!" A cheerleader with blonde hair exclaimed, while everyone cheered along with her.

Everyone except me that is, I really hated violence of any kind.

"HELP MEEM!" Cartman squealed as he tried unsucessfully to fight BJ off.

"HELP POLICE I'M BEING ATTACKED BY AN ILLEGAL!" He continued to sob.

"I AM LEGAL DUMMKOPF!" BJ shouted.

"All of you stop acting like immature fourth graders! We are starting to attract a crowd!" A cheerleader with light brown hair snapped.

"This guy is an asshole let me just him one more time please," BJ shouted.

"No BJ!" I snapped, finally intercepting, I didn't want my time with her to be spent having her fight with a biggotted asshole who would never learn.

"Alright I'll stop for you Gretch," BJ said.

"So what do you want to do now?" She then asked

"How about we go and meet Stan and Kyle?" Kenny suggested.

"Cool with me what about you Gretch?" BJ said.

Well I've sort them, but all I really know is that Stan is Wendy's boyfriend, lucky guy I thought.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Come on, they're probably at the arcade." Kenny said as he walked to the front of the pack to lead the way

We soon arrived at the arcade, it's filled with old video games, like Duck Hunt and the ilk.

"Hey cuties, can I get you sexy ladies anything to drink?" One of the workers, a guy, a few years older than myself, with messy brown hair said with a wink. I saw that his name-tag said Kevin M.

"Wait, there are waiters at the arcade?" I asked, raising my brow slightly, it wasn't like that at all in Oklahoma.

"Hello!" BJ said with a lot of excitement.

Oh no I thought BJ is going to be a perv again.

"Hey, I'm Kevin, as you can see." He pointed at his name-tag, "So, what will it be?"

"Kevin I'll have a Dr. Pepper and you Gretch?" BJ asked me

"A diet root beer." I mumbled.

"I'll take a diet root beer too." Wendy said, causing my heart to flutter, did we have the same favourite drink? Was it a sign?

However, that thought soon dissipated when Stan Marsh came strutting over here.

"Hey Babes!" He called out to Wendy, flashing her a smile that looked like it belonged on a tooth paste commercial.

"Really cutie I'm your babe," BJ said, causing me to worry for her, but also make me a little happy because she could steal him away leaving Wendy single. BJ then laughs and slaps Stan on the back,

"Ha just messing with you dude,"

"Uh, who are you?" Stan asked.

"Oh, she's Gretchen's friend BJ." Wendy said.

"Wait BJ?" Stan said with a shicker.

"What's so funny?" Wendy demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Stan then became nervous and stammered,

"It's nothing Wendy," trying to reassure her.

However Wendy is not letting up and continues to question Stan. God that adds attraction to her with her strong passion.

"Hey guys, I heard about Bebe, is she okay?" Kyle asked, walking into the middle of their argument.

Wendy brokr the news tearing up a little as she says it,

"The doctors say she might not walk ever again!" She then starts bawling on Stan's shoulder, oh how I wish I could be him right now, how I wish I could be the one to comfort poor Wendy. I patted her on the back instead, and said,

"Everything will be alright Wendy you just need to hold on to hope,"

"No it won't! Bebe will never be able to cheer again!" Wendy sobbed.

"She will be able to cheer just not possibly move the way cheerleaders should ," BJ said.

"It's still not the same." Wendy sniffled.

"Oh come on how hard is it to do cheerleadering moves?" BJ said. She then added sarcastically,

"Go Team Go," Moving her hands back and forth, before doing a perfect backflip, landing into the splits.

"Honesty is it that hard to do that?" She said with a snort, while I just stare at amazement, that she was able to do that, when I can't even do a cartwheel correctly.

"Whoa, how long are you here for? You should totally join the squad! You can take Bebe's place!" The brunette cheerleader exclaimed with awe.

"No Heidi! No one can just replace Bebe!" Wendy huffed.

"When break ends and NO WAY WOULD I EVER JOIN A CHEERLEADING SQUAD!," BJ yelled. She really would never join cheerleading since she hates girly things which is part of what builds our friendship.

"You're just a show off, just because you're some circus monkey freak doesn't mean it's that way for all of us, I had to train many hours a day before I landed by back tuck." Another cheerleader, a girl with red hair, snapped.

"I'm going to leave now enjoy yourself here Gretch since apparently I'm a freak around here!" BJ angrily huffed and she started to march off.

"I'll try and get her," Kenny said to me, before running running after her. That is so sweet of Kenny to do that for me but also made worry he would flirt with her some more.

On the other hand, knowing BJ, she probably wouldn't mind.

I decided to follow them anyway, in case BJ wasn't in the mood for some flirting, I doubted that, but she needed her best friend to chase after her, not some guy she just met.

I caught up with her in time to see her be dragged into a dark alley!

"BJ!" I screamed, running over towards her.

"Give me all your money kid or else," A rough voice yelled.

"I don't have any money on me!" BJ exclaimed, trying to keep her composure, but I knew her well enough to know that she was terrified.

I gasped when the mugger suddenly pulled out a knife, holding it to BJ's neck.

Move stupid! I scolded myself, do something! I felt frozen in place however, scared out of my wits.

"Don't play dumb with me girly!" The mugger said.

Suddenly, a man with a question mark on his head wearing a cape appeared in between me and BJ and the mugger.

"Let her go." He warned in a deep throaty voice.

"Or what?" Questioned the mugger.

I finally gathered up enough courage to act, and I pulled out my cell phone to dial 911, only to see the man with the question mark tackle the mugger.

"You messed with the wrong person at the wrong time!" The mystery man said in his deep throaty before, before punching the mugger out cold.

"Gretchen!" BJ exclaimed, running over to my side.

"Come on, let's go home." I said, feeling super confused, nothing like that ever happened in South Park, why had it happened now?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ho-oh-oh-ly crap Gretch, did you see that guy?!" BJ exclaimed as we made our way up to my room. Instead of looking terrified, she now looked excited.

"Yea, are you okay?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, feeling a bit worried. She was almost mugged. I shook my head, I never imagined something like that could happen here.

"Are you kidding? I'm more than okay, I was just rescued by a REAL live superhero!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we all know real live superheroes don't exist." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "He was probably just some guy in a costume looking to stop a few bad guys, a bit like that guy from Drop Dead Diva."

"Is that not what a superhero is?" BJ asked with her brow raised.

"I suppose you're right." I said with a sigh.

"Man, I wonder what he did with that creep." BJ then said, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know, but hopefully he's in jail or something."

"Yea, me too, hey, I wonder if anyone else has seen that mysterious superhero, and if they know who he is."

"I wouldn't try looking into it, I mean he kept his identity secret for a reason."

I really hoped that BJ wouldn't do anything careless that could lead her into danger.

"Aren't you curious though?" BJ asked.

"I guess, but finding out his identity means getting close to him, and getting close to a superhero usually means danger." I pointed out. I had seen enough shows and movies about superheroes to know that.

"Ooh, do you think he has an arch nemesis? Like Lex Luthor and Superman!" BJ jumped up off the bed. "I wonder who HIS arch nemesis is?"

"Come on BJ, this is serious, delving into this could be dangerous." I warned.

"No, you come on, you were just saying this guy probably isn't a real superhero." BJ glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but then I agreed with you that he is like a real superhero, which means he probably does have an arch nemesis. Besides, even if he doesn't have a lot of main ones, all the people he's taken out in the past are probably still pretty upset with him, and if you get too close to him, they might take it out on you."

"You know what Gretch? I think you're jealous, I think you're jealous that I got saved by the mysterious superhero and you didn't!" BJ snapped.

"BJ! That is so not true!" I gasped out. I couldn't believe that she had just said that, it was so unlike her.

"You're right, I'm sorry." BJ sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "It's just that I want to find out who this person is so bad, the feeling of not knowing is like an itch that I can't reach."

"Fine." I relented. "We can ask around about this guy, but nothing more than that okay?"

"Thanks Gretch!" BJ exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

So it was settled then, we were about to dive into the dangerous world of superheroes and villains, I just hoped we'd come out of it unscathed.


End file.
